


Timing Is Everything

by hulafreaky



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex grew up with a strange tattoo on her wrist. After finding out that the countdown on her wrist represented when she will meet the love of her life, she has a feeling in her gut that she will meet him in England. After years of waiting, she meets the man of her dreams on set of a popular BBC show, Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Everything

Have you ever wanted to know when you would meet the love of your life? It’s a blessing and a curse. Knowing when you should be ready is convenient but, what if it’s not enough time? Maybe the surprise is worth the wait. Well, not for Alex.

She was born with a strange tattoo like image on her left wrist. It stated 24y 127d 04h 32m 27s. It continued to count down as the days past. Her parents questioned it for years but finally gave up when she turned 7.

When Alex turned 18, she took matters into her own hands. The summer after she graduated, she went to England asking experts on supernatural things. When she met with one of the best philosophers, her wrist stated 06y 053d 07h 37m 21s.

“What does it mean? Am I going to die soon?” Alex cried, begging for the answer.

The philosopher looked through his books. “I’ve seen this before. In a history book.” He pointed his finger to the middle of the page. He read it quickly and looked at her with awe. “That, on your wrist,” He pointed to her countdown. “It tells you when you will meet your soulmate.”

Alex’s jaw dropped. She didn’t know what to say; what to feel. It was a strange thing. All this time, she thought it was how long she has in this life. It should be a relief, right? But, the fact of the matter is, she was still scared. What would it be like meeting the man of her dreams? What if he’s nothing like she imagined? Oh, god, she thought.

She thanked the kind man and was off. She walked through the streets of London. 6 years, she thought. 6 years, 53 days, 6 hours, 59 minutes, and 37 seconds. No, 36 seconds. 35. “Oh god, oh god, what if I’m not ready?” She whispered to herself. “How do I even know where to meet him? I guess it’s the feeling in my gut.”

She headed back to her hotel. Tonight is her last night. Her flight back to America is tomorrow night. But, she felt like she shouldn’t leave. “Is this because I will meet him in England?” She whispered to herself as she packed her things. She slept on it.

First thing in the morning, she called her mother back home.

“Mom?”

“Alex, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

She twirled the cord of the phone on her index finger. “Umm, the tattoo.”

“What? What is it?”

She rubbed her temple. “It’s, it’s when I’m supposed to meet my soulmate.”

Alex heard her mother release a big sigh of release. “Thank goodness! Well, that’s good. But, darling, what else is the matter?”

“I have this weird feeling in my gut that I should stay here.”

“Oh.” A long pause. “Well, call your father. You can stay with him. And maybe you can go to Cambridge! You did say it was your dream school. And I’m sure your father can get you a free education.”

Alex sighed. She wasn’t sure about this idea. Her father abandoned her and her mother because of his work. He was a professor at Cambridge. PhD and everything.

“I guess I’ll give him a call. I mean, what other choice do I have?”

After a long call with her father, it was decided. She would move into residence at Cambridge and will start in the fall.

* * *

 

After 6 years of schooling, she had graduated top of her class with a PhD in Psychology. She wanted to become a therapist. She had gotten hired by BBC as a consultant for a show. Sherlock. She had heard of the books and knows the premise of the show.

“Yes, yes, will you be able to come on to the set next month? The 14th?” Steve Moffat, the creator was on the phone settling the formalities.

Alex looked at her calendar. Her eyes widened. She looked down at her wrist. 00y 024d 03h 14m 43s. That was the day she’d meet her soulmate. Was she supposed to say yes? She felt like she should.

“Yes, I’ll be able to go.”

* * *

 

Saying that she was nervous was an understatement. She couldn’t stop sweating. Her vision was blurry. She felt like she was deaf. Why? Why should she be nervous? Shouldn’t this be exciting?

She started to get ready.

00y 000d 01h 43m 07s.

She took a cab to the set.

00y 000d 00h 54m 56s.

She arrived at the address she was given.

00y 000d 00h 24m 32s.

She’s been wondering who it would be. A crew member? The director? An intern? An actor? She doubted it. An famous actor? How could she handle that? All the women would be all over him all the time. She couldn’t stand to share him.

“Alex?”

She snapped out of her thoughts. “Hi, Steve?”

“Welcome!” They greeted each other and Steve showed her around the set. “This is Martin Freeman. He plays John Watson.”

He’s cute, she thought to herself. She looked at her wrist. 00y 000d 00h 15m 49s.  _Nope. Not him._

She stuck out her right hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

He grasped her hand firmly. “The pleasure is mine.” He kissed her hand.

It’s too bad he’s not the one. He’s a gentlemen. She took mental note as they talked.

“This is Mark Gatiss.” She shook his hand. “He’s my co-writer.”

00y 000d 00h 11m 23s. Nope.

“Thank you for the opportunity here.”

“Thank you for helping our Sherlock.” He smiled. His accent was quite strong.

Steve continued to show her around. She met all the crew members, the director.

00y 000d 00h 03m 09s.

_Three minutes left._  “Alex, this is Andrew Scott. He plays Jim Moriarty.”

“Pleasure.” She smiled and held out her hand.

“Oh, darling, I’m a hugger.” He embraced her in his arms and she giggled.

“I’ve read about your role in this adaption of Sherlock. Quite intense character you are.”

He smiled. “Ah, yes. But, don’t you fret. I’m not as evil as my character. And I make quite a good partner as well.” He winked.

She blushed. She glanced at her wrist. 00y 000d 00h 00m 57s.

Her heart started to race. Less than a minute.  _Who else was left?_  She was certain she had met everyone.

Andrew continued talking about himself. “Acting has always been a joy of mine…”

Alex wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes kept darting around the place.

00y 000d 00h 00m 45s.

_Oh. My. God._

00y 000d 00h 00m 33s.

_Is he even in the building right now?_

00y 000d 00h 00m 24s.

_My heart. I’m going to faint._

00y 000d 00h 00m 16s.

_HOLY CRAP! What if he doesn’t like me?_

00y 000d 00h 00m 07s.

_What if I’m not enough?_

00y 000d 00h 00m 05s.

_This is it._

4 seconds.

_The moment of truth._

3 seconds.

_Is he everything I hoped for?_  
  
2 seconds.

_Does my breath smell?_

1 second.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. “Why, hello there.”

She turned around and saw the man she’s supposed to be with. She examined his features. Curly, brown hair. Beautiful green eyes. Muscular build. Well-dressed. Tall. All around handsome.

He stepped back a bit when she turned around. “Wow, you’re beautiful.”

She blushed. “Thank you.”

He continued to stare at her. “Pardon me staring. I just, I meant it when I said you are beautiful.” He glanced down at her hands. “And that tattoo on your wrist, very interesting.”

She covered it with her other hand. “There’s a long story behind it.”

“Well, perhaps we can discuss it over coffee.” He held out his hand. “You must be Alexandra, my consultant. I’m Benedict. Benedict Cumberbatch. You can call me Sherlock.”


End file.
